


Best Friends Forever

by kayliemalinza



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Mulder is a dork, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder buys Scully a BFF necklace. Set early in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

One morning Mulder comes in with two necklaces, jagged halves of a heart: the right-hand half says "Be Fri For" and the left says "st ends ever." They're coated with shiny blue enamel.

He plays it cool, tosses the Be Fri For necklace at Scully with some line about "I saw this while I was in line at the gas station and thought it was funny."

Scully looks at the cheap thing in the palm of her hand. It's warm from Mulder's pocket. The chain is thick and pewter-colored, a little soft, with the occasional bent link.

She looks up at Mulder. Her eyes are more green than blue, today, and the overhead lights reflect there like hyphens. Her hair looks soft and well-behaved, the kind of unexplained phenomena that occurs on everyone's scalp but Mulder's.

"I don't know what to say." Scully speaks as carefully as she always does, like she's some 40s movie star, or lawyer.

It makes Mulder's stomach hurt, how many thoughts she has and how few of them she ever says.

Mulder smirks lopsidedly and shrugs. By some blessed instinct he stops himself from suggesting she wear it, because Scully will never, never wear this necklace. That sharp fact and his whimsy float uneasily together in the air for a while. His hopes and dreams burst into flame. It's not a big deal.

"I skipped breakfast this morning," he says. "Can we stop someplace on the way to the crime scene?"

Scully nods. She waits until Mulder's turned to grab his coat before she pulls out her desk drawer and lays the necklace in there, on top of a box of paperclips.

Mulder was hoping she'd slip it into her coat pocket but this is better, he decides. She'll probably forget this even happened and the necklace will stay there, forever.


End file.
